


Headache or Not

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair says he has a headache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headache or Not

## Headache or Not

#### by Aouda Fogg

  
Not mine, despite my best efforts to claim them. No infringement intended, no money being made.   
  
This was originally written for Challenge #134 over on SenThurs. It's all dialogue.  
This story is a sequel to: 

* * *

"I have a headache." 

"What?" 

"I have a headache." 

"You have a headache?" 

"Yes, I believe I've said that twice now." 

"Yeah, well, I've said it once." 

"You've said it once? What the hell does that mean? Who says that?" 

"Apparently I do. Along with other people who say things once." 

"Oh, I see, verbally anal people." 

"I resent that. I'm not the one who feels the need to focus every breakfast around fiber." 

"Uh, that falls under the category of a) not being verbal, and b) being preventative maintenance, to say nothing of good sense. Some of us want to live longer because we're healthy, not because we're full of preservatives. You, on the other hand, you I'm going to start calling Tony." 

"Tony? Why?" 

"Because after all these years one-third of your body weight must be Frosted Flakes." 

"But they're grrrrrrreat!" 

"And you clearly watch way too much TV." 

"You really want to turn this into a discussion about my faults?" 

"Seems only right." 

"Excuse me?" 

"Who was the one who decided we just _had_ to look inside this warehouse?" 

"Who's the one who didn't call for back up?" 

"Oh, please, why is that always _my_ \--" 

"Would you two just shut the fuck up?" 

"Well, that wasn't very polite." 

"He clearly didn't go to criminal deportment school, did he, Chief?" 

"I'd say not." 

"You two are really getting on my nerves, so shut the hell up." 

"Yeah, well, being tied up, held at gun point, and having a bladder on the verge of bursting is getting on my nerves, so I'd say we're about even." 

"Tough. Like your little buddy there said; that's what you get for poking your noses into our business." 

"Come on, man, let him take a piss, ok? He's a lot less talkative when he doesn't have anything to whine about." 

"Fuck you very much, Sandburg. And who's the one who was bitching just a minute ago about having a headache?" 

"See what I mean, man? He's testy. Pretty soon he's going to be cruising right into tetchy, and that's never a pretty sight." 

"Fine, Christ, if it'll get the two of you to shut the hell up, you can take a piss. One at a time. Here--" 

"Ooo, nice right cross, there, Jim." 

"Thank you, thank you, and may I say, nice job coming through with a diversion when you saw I had my hands loose." 

"You know I live to serve." 

"Uh, huh. What do you say we tie up the unconscious Mr. Deportment, here, call some back up, and let Rafe and Brown have the fun of chasing down Saracusa." 

"I do admire your planning skills, if not your taste in cereal." 

"Hey, Chief, you know what I'm going to do the minute we get home?" 

"Have a bowl of Frosted Flakes?" 

"The criminal isn't holding us at gunpoint anymore; you can chill on the insults." 

"But they're so much fun." 

"My plan for when we get home can be abandoned, which would be a real shame seeing as how it centers around a real nice blow-job for you." 

"What was I saying about really, really, deeply, vastly, enormously admiring your planning skills?" 

"Exactly." 

"Jim?" 

"Yeah, Chief?" 

"We could stop at the store first, grab a box of Frosted Flakes." 

"And that, my friend, is how plans are made better through teamwork." 

"I think I'm going to be very glad I was faking that headache." 

"Yep." 

"Grrrrrrreat!" 

* * *

End 

Headache or Not by Aouda Fogg: aoudafogg@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
